User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles
So, yeah, this isn't a new idea. I've done this before. I'm discontinuing my rap battles, or pausing them, I guess. They've gotten really boring and stress me out when writing them, I end up writing filler for 1/2 of the lines and it gets dull. However, I'm not going to delete the battles like last time, I'm going to keep them up so if I want to pick it up again eventually, I can. I've also got too much competition and too little talent to stand out. In short, I lost my love for writing them, and they've become more of a boring task than something fun. Unfinished battles These battle were supposed to be made, but since I'm discontinuing, they won't be, so I put them here because why not. |-| Founding Fathers, verse 1= FOUNDING FATHERS: I’m Washington! The boss in the office handing you a loss again! I brought some friends! The bosses of topic, the top congressmen! Top dogs, we got rocks, Rushmore lyrics to make you fear freedom spirit, Your box office don’t mean shit, when we’re the ones to feed it! (Benjamin Franklin) We the people, to lyrically kick these ??? It’s clear to see the government power we conduct’s ??? (Jefferson) I declare this meeting in order, and to start things off right, Let me bring my pal John Adams up into this fight! (John Adams) I like to live large and stylish, just like my man John Hancock! The congress of progress is the only force you can’t stop! (misc.) Bring it, you fools. Throw your best at us, if you can. Just know at the end, you’ll still all hail to our flag! |-| Avengers, verse 1= AVENGERS: Well, we’ve got a Hulk. AND IT’S TIME TO SMASH! Don’t step to our team and expect your victory to be free at last! When me and my pals come to town, shit’s gonna go down. It’s about time show these fools that the Avengers don’t mess around. Write this in your almanac, poor Richard. ??? ??? From flying to mashing, be we Gods or technologically advancing, WE’LL CRUSH YOU! Avengers assemble! ??? To Capitol Hill! We’ll leave it like Bunker! They think they know power? You can’t even pay debts! The French won’t save your asses now, sir! ??? |-| Founding Fathers, verse 2 (Uncle Sam)= FOUNDING FATHERS: Can’t handle your fathers? Well, say hello to our brother! It’s time this over patriotic mascot said hello to another! Uncle Sam: I WANT YOU! To shut your ugly faces instantly! I’m about to set some new history in the sweet land of liberty! You’re more pathetic than Marville! Geeky generalizations! Your demolition demonstrations were worse to the nation, Than the Bush Administration, or Columbus and diseases! Imma ring freedom through these mofos like Lincoln’s speeches! ??? ??? From packing lunch to packing a punch, I’ll make this Captain crunch, Your team’s got 200 issues and the rape of Miss Marvel’s one! |-| Avengers, "verse 2"= Spiderman: I may not be an Avenger, but I got the vengeance to- Nick Fury: Get lost, Spiderman. You’re not even on our team. Spiderman: Okay… fuck you… *Someone pounces in on top of Spiderman, crushing him into the ground between the Avengers and the Founding fathers, picks him up, and throws him at a skyscraper window, and reveals himself to be…* Deadpool: (Trent was gonna write) |-| John Taffer vs Gordon Ramsay remake= John Taffer: You? Winning? Even Robert Irvine agrees Robert Irvine: Now, that’s impossible! Scrapped battles These WERE gonna be my season 4, but got scrapped. Some may see the light in MRBM. 47.Godzilla vs Cthulhu 48.Leif Erikson vs Dovahkiin 49.Bob Ross vs Mr. Rogers 50.Walt Disney vs Jim Henson 51.Hades vs Michael Bay 52.Napoleon Bonaparte vs Adolf Hitler 53.Ronald Reagan vs Khrushchev 54.Gordon Ramsay vs John Taffer 55.Victoria Woodhull vs Eleanor Roosevelt 56.Samus Aran vs Laura Croft 57.Tim Burton vs Road Dahl 58.Jesse James vs Billy the Kid 59.TBA vs TBA 60.Springheel Jack vs Mothman Well, now what're you doing? Well, I'm deciding to add on to my "crap battle" series instead. What will happen is it'll just be miscelaneous, with battles like Shark vs Eeevee or Scrooge vs Santa. They'll be released every 2 weeks on Mondays, so if you care, the next one is on the 16th. The reason this is... is because they don't require much research and references, so I can make it flow to the max without cramming facts in. So don't expect 20 Patrick vs Spongebob. Special thanks to Lexi, Tiger, Nail, BTTF, Grinch, Loyg, Reig, whoever else helped and/or read. Since I didn't want this to be unused... Category:Blog posts